¿Me perdonas?
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Todos saben que los demonios internos influyen a través de uno mismo, y más si esa persona es Gray. Pues al sentirse amenazado por cierto rubio sexy deja que estos digan algo sin pensarlo, poniendo en riesgo un final a su relación con Juvia.


**FT & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **holas monstruos~ ¿que onda? pues yo aquí la llevo sobreviviendo al infierno (?), literal...donde vivo hace un putal de calor y aun falta la canícula (?) Y si, ya se que soy una descarada desvergonzada por venir a subir otro fanfic, bueno oneshot, en vez de actualizar mis demás fanfics, pero bueno de rato los sorprendo ewe, en fin solo espero que lo disfruten ;3**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Rivales en el amor para Gray" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**

 **Lo que se leerá en cursiva son cosas que ya sucedieron anteriormente~**

 **.**

* * *

 **~[¿Me perdonas?]~**

 **.**

 **.**

Por las calles calurosas se encontraba caminado un pelinegro, al cual se le notaba claramente que estaba molesto…muy molesto. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió con su travesía, mientras seguía su rumbo llego hasta el parque central, dónde se quedó mirando a las personas pasar, a los niños correr y jugar, y por último a las parejas pasear amorosamente. Soltó un chasquido con la lengua al pensar en lo de las parejas, paseo su mirada por el lugar mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo llevaba a sus labios, busco de nuevo en su pantalón y encontró el encendedor para finalmente prender aquel cigarro, inspiro de este dejando el humo un momento pasear por su garganta y después expulsarlo, hacía tiempo que no fumaba y se sentía tan bien la sensación del humo en su boca. Dio una última tirada a su cigarro hasta dejarlo solo en la colilla, lo tiro al suelo y luego lo piso para que no quedaran rastros de fuego y siguió caminando. Cualquiera que lo viera sabría que estaba molesto.

Molesto era una palabra corta para como en verdad se sentía porque, se sentía encabronado, idiota y… ¿dolido?, sí se sentía dolido.

Soltando otro chasquido de lengua y con una mano sobre su nuca opto por ir al departamento, al menos sabría que en ese momento el lugar estaría solo. Y aunque no quisiera de camino a su casa iría recordando aquello que lo había molestado y perturbado.

 _Hace un mes había sido uno de esos raros días donde Gray iba de sorpresa a Redfox Construction para visitar a su novia, pues sabía que ella se encontraba ordenando todo el papeleo y su trabajo final para la titulación. Sí, hacía un año y medio que habían graduado de la universidad, pero para sacar la titulación era un show y una vez que Juvia se propone algo es difícil sacarlo de su cabecita. Así que prefería dejar que Juvia siguiera luchando por sacar su título, había ocasiones en las que Gray le ayudaba con lo del último trabajo que tenía que pasar por la supervisión de los profesores que se encargaban de firmar para el mentado título._

 _Así que ese día decidió ir a dar una visita sorpresa a Juvia, sabía que se alegraría por el hecho de verlo en la constructora de su tío. Al entrar saludo a unos cuantos empleados y fue directo a la oficina de Gajeel, pero este no estaba y solo se encontró con Metalicana._

 _—Gray, que bueno es verte por acá. —Saludo el hombre mayor con parecido a Gajeel._

 _— ¿Cómo estás Metalicana? —Saludo Gray por igual. — Pues, decidí venir para ver Juvia ya vez que estos últimos días ha estado un poco estresada y pues quería invitarla a comer a su restaurant favorito para que se distrajera un poco._

 _—Me parece buena idea. —Dijo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa. — Iré a avisarle que estás aquí._

 _—Voy contigo, quiero que vea que es verdad que vine a verla. —Añadió Gray entre risas._

 _Metalicana asintió y salieron de la oficina de Gajeel para caminar por el enorme pasillo, subir dos pisos y salieron del ascensor y volvieron a caminar por un pasillo hasta que entraron a una de las oficinas, la puerta estaba abierta, pero de todos modos y por educación Metalicana decidió tocar antes de entrar._

 _— ¡Tío! —Saludo Juvia muy animadamente mientras se levantaba de su silla para ir a abrazar a su tío. — ¿Cómo está?_

 _—Bien. —Sonrió ampliamente aquel hombre ante el afecto de su sobrina. — Juvia, alguien vino a verte._

 _— ¿Eh? —Ladeo un poco su cabeza en forma de confusión. — Pero si Juvia no ha citado a nadie…o ella no recuerda que alguien la haya citado._

 _Metalicana se giró un poco mirando hacia afuera dándole entender a Gray de que entrará._

 _—Hey. —Saludo Gray atravesando el umbral de la puerta._

 _— ¡Gray-sama! —Pego un gritillo de emoción al ver a Gray, tanto que corrió a abrazarlo ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo. —Juvia lo siente._

 _—Está bien. —Respondió Gray con una leve sonrisa y colocando su mano en la cabeza de la peliazul para después levantarse y ayudar también a ponerse de pie a Juvia._

 _—Bueno muchachos, yo los dejo, tengo una junta que organizar. —Dijo Metalicana mientras se iba yendo._

 _Tanto Gray como Juvia asintieron al verlo irse._

 _— ¿Qué lo traer por acá Gray-sama?_

 _— ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi novia? —Juvia se sonrojo ante la respuesta de Gray, pues era raro que fuese así de directo._

 _—S-sí…Sí puede verla las veces que quiera._

 _— ¿Te parece que vayamos a comer?_

 _—A Juvia le encanta la idea. —Respondió entusiasmada. —Solo espere un momento, recogeré las cosas que deje en el escritorio._

 _Gray asintió en silencio la miró guardar sus cosas. No siempre lo decía, pero le encantaba esa mujer muy a pesar de que en sus años de universitarios siempre lo negó. Pues Juvia en ese tiempo era muy persistente en que tuvieran algo, sí salían desde que se conocieron, pero nunca formalizaron el ser una pareja, al menos no hasta los últimos semestres. Pero sin duda alguna Gray no se arrepentía de haberla conocido, esa mujer ponía su mundo de cabeza y era la única que le aguantaba a él, a su mal carácter y a sus demonios. Para eso ya tenía una sorpresa preparada, pero aún no era el momento de ponerla en marcha. Mientras seguía contemplando a Juvia guardar las cosas, Gray se sumió en sus pensamientos, idealizando una forma de poner en marcha su sorpresa sin que se llegase a poner como un manojo de nervios._

 _— ¡Hey Juvia! —Gray fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien más llamaba a Juvia. Y fue ahí cuando lo vio._

 _Era un chico un poco menos alto que él, rubio de ojos azules y en sí, todo un galán. Cualquier mujer pagaría por estar con ese rubio, aunque obviamente Gray no pensaba en eso, él como todo pensamiento de macho alpha territorial sus preguntas eran "¿Quién es ese?, ¿Por qué le habla con tanta familiaridad a Juvia?, ¿Le gustará Juvia?, ¿¡Que se cree ese oxigenado!?" Sí, cuando Gray se lo proponía podía ser un demonio hecho de lo que es llamado celos._

 _—Oh, Hola Sting-san, Juvia ya se iba._

 _—Ah bueno, ya que venía a ver a tú tío solo quería pasar a saludar. —Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa amplia mostrando su perfecta dentadura._

 _Por una parte Gray se sentía ignorado, ¿Qué él estaba pintado? ¿Juvia no lo iba a presentar como su novio? De igual forma decidió no decir nada, no tenía por qué sentirse inseguro por un oxigenado…y además con aspecto medio gay. Suspiro y Juvia termino de colocarse su bolso._

 _—Lo siento Sting-san, pero Juvia ya se va, fue un gusto verlo. —La peliazul se despidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la oficina junto con Gray._

 _Cuando salieron de la constructora Gray sentía curiosidad de preguntar por Sting, pero no lo hizo…no quería verse celoso, a pesar de que si sintió celos un poco. Llegaron al restaurante favorito de Juvia, mientras esperaban sus órdenes de platillos se pusieron a platicar de cosas triviales. Y a mitad de la comida Gray pensó que era buen momento de saber unas cosas con las que había quedado medio intrigado._

 _—Uhmm…él tal Sting, ¿de dónde es?...se me hace conocido de alguna parte._

 _— ¿Sting-san?, él es el presidente Sabertooth corporation. —Respondió Juvia mientras bebía un poco de vino._

 _— ¿No es demasiado joven para ser el presidente de una corporación muy grande?_

 _—Exactamente, de echo es de nuestra misma edad y es asombroso que ya lleve a cabo el manejo de una empresa tan grande ¿no crees Gray-sama?_

 _—Sí. —Fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro._

 _Cuando salieron del restaurant fueron directo al edificio dónde vivía Gray. Juvia llamó a su tío e informo que se quedaría allí todo el fin de semana, después de todo en el apartamento había algo de ropa de ella, de otras veces que ya se había quedado._

 _Con cada día que pasaba Gray notaba como Juvia tenía más interacción con Sting. Y esos días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y…_

 _—No lo soportó más. —Gruño por lo bajo._

 _Y es que, ¿Cómo era posible que su novia pasara más tiempo con el rubio ese oxigenado que con él? Él que era su novio ¡Su novio! Y no es que Juvia lo engañará, sabía perfectamente bien que ella sería incapaz de engañarla, pero temía de lo que hablara con ese tipo, de ella no desconfiaba pero de Eucliffe sí…y mucho, pues su reputación de gigolo no le ayudaba mucho a calmar su mente._

 _— ¿Y sí está seduciéndola?...No seas tonto Gray, Juvia no sucumbe ante los encantos de nadie más que no sean los tuyos… ¿Y si la convence?_

 _Se encontraba frustrado caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, dejándose llevar por sus demonios celosos. Fue hacia la barra del mini bar de su apartamento y se sirvió un trago bebiéndolo de un sorbo. Durante los siguientes días todo seguía siendo igual, Juvia era como siempre con él, amorosa y atenta, el problema era él, que se había vuelto muy arisco, no se negaba a abrazarla o mostrarle afecto, pero de igual modo era arisco como en un principio antes de que empezaran a salir o de que fueran novios. Además de alguna forma ese tal Sting se había vuelto muy cercano a Juvia, a tal grado de que siempre hablaban por teléfono, se mensajeaban o en algunas ocasiones salían, ¿Y dónde quedaba Gray en todo eso?, se sentía indignado, celoso y como una pintura de alguna barda callejera._

 _—Juvia no le ve nada de malo que quiera acompañar a Sting-san…son solo negocios Gray-sama._

 _— ¿Negocios? —Cuestiono de manera irónica. — ¿¡Negocios!? ¡Carajo Juvia! ¿No vez que el intenta seducirte? —Juvia lo miró incrédula ladeando la cabeza y luego soltó una risilla._

 _—Gray-sama, estás mal interpretando todo…Juvia solo está ayudando a Sting-san a sal-…_

 _— ¿¡Mal interpretando!? ¿¡Cómo voy a mal interpretar algo cuando un oxigenado está intentado bajarme a mi novia frente a mis narices!?_

 _—Gray-sama… ¿Está celoso?_

 _— ¡No, seguramente estoy muy feliz porque me quieren bajar a mí novia! —Grito exasperado remarcando con extrema obviedad la palabra "mí"._

 _—Pero Gray-sama, se que este tiempo que no he pasado con usted y de verdad te hecho de menos, pero es porque he estado ayudando a Sting-san con L-…_

 _— ¿¡Sabes qué!? , No quiero hablar ahora, por mi síguete viendo con ese oxigenado, supongo que te debe dar igual que te seduzca como a una cualquiera frente a mis narices ¿no?_

 _Y lo siguiente Gray nunca ni en la otra vida era algo que vería venir o imaginar que fuera algo que Juvia hiciera. El golpe se escuchó seco, pero con mucha fuerza y alcanzó a divisar a Juvia que recién lo había abofeteado con sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no paso. La peliazul tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la salida._

 _—Eres un imbécil. —Fue lo último que dijo mirando al pelinegro tras dejar caer con un sonoro golpe la puerta del apartamento._

 _Gray solo atino a llevarse su mano a la mejilla roja e hinchada, nunca pensó en que Juvia lo fuese a abofetear…o más bien él nunca pensó en que el provocará eso._

 _Enojado consigo mismo tomo sus llaves y salió del apartamento. Aún era mediodía, se maldijo mil veces por decir aquellas palabras sin pensar "como una cualquiera…" Soltó un gruñido y se revolvió sus negros cabellos en forma de frustración, "antes de eso ni siquiera la deje terminar de hablar" había pensado él Fullbuster. Siguió su travesía, se detuvo en una esquina esperando a que el semáforo de peatones cambiará al monito que le indicaba que podía continuar. No fue hasta unas calles después que se detuvo en seco, pues frente a la acera de donde estaba él, en una florería divisó una melena azul que conocía a kilómetros de distancia, lastimosamente estaba acompañada por un rubio oxigenado._

 _Sin que lo vieran cruzó a la otra acera y se acercó a la librería que estaba al lado y se hizo tipo camuflaje con las plantas que habían de decoración para ver si alcanzaba a escuchar algo._

 _— ¿Cuáles te gustan más Juvia-san? —Escucho la fastidiosa voz del rubio, ¿aparte de quererle robar a su novia, tenía el descaró de querer comprarle flores?_

 _—Cínico descarado. —Mascullo él pelinegro mientras fingía pretender leer uno de los libros._

 _— ¿Escuchaste algo Juvia-san?_

 _— ¿Tú crees Sting-san? Juvia no escucho nada._

 _Gray sintió como algo dentro de su pecho hacía "¡Crack!" al escuchar las palabras de Juvia, sintió como si una daga le atravesara el pecho, fue tan repentino que se sintió como Joffrey al momento de ser envenenado. Y sin poderlo aguantar más se retiró de la librería tropezándose con algunos de los maceteros._

 _— ¿Entonces cuales crees que son más bonitas Juvia-san? Digo, tú eres la indicada para esto._

 _—Juvia cree que… ¡Estás! —Dijo de manera alegre la peliazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tanto que contagió a Sting._

 _Por otro lado Gray antes de cruzar la calle dio un último vistazo y lo que vio hizo que se sintiera peor._

 _"¿Por qué…porque esa sonrisa?..."_

 _—Me lleva la berenjena. —Mascullo entre dientes._

 _Pensaba el pelinegro para por fin irse del lugar ocultando la mirada._

Y ahora actualmente se encontraba de nuevo camino a su apartamento, definitivamente no había sido un buen día, en primer lugar había insultado a Juvia y eso lo hacía sentirse la peor basura del mundo, luego se encontraba la escena de la florería. Se adentró al edificio donde vivía y se dirigió al ascensor presionando el botón con el número de piso dónde vivía. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su apartamento, saco las llaves y entro sintiendo como el aire acondicionado se impregnaba en su piel, arrojo las llaves a la mesita de estar de la sala e iba con la intención de dirigirse al baño, pero la peliazul sentada en el sillón para tres personas le saco un buen, pero ligero susto, ¿¡Cuando era que ella había llegado!?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestiono Gray tratando de sonar normal y para nada agresivo.

—Tenemos que hablar Gray.

Oh, Oh…dijo solo "Gray" y no "Gray-sama", la cosa era sería entonces.

—Está bien, hablemos. —Respondió él sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

—Para empezar, Juvia lo siente. —Se disculpó bajando un poco la mirada. Gray no entendía, ¿Por qué era ella la que se disculpaba sí había sido él quien la insulto antes?

—No entiendo…—Juvia lo miró con confusión. — ¿Por qué te disculpas? Sí fui yo quién te…

—Todavía no termino de hablar Gray, déjame terminar. —La peliazul tomo aire y lo exhalo. —Juvia quería disculparse porque tienes razón…en estos tres meses no te dije porque hablaba o frecuentaba más con Sting-san, y no, antes de que protestes Sting-san no tiene interés en mí, somos solo buenos amigos…la razón por la que Juvia frecuentaba mucho a Sting-san era para ayudarle con respecto…—Suspiró y pensó en que al decir esto estaría poniendo en descubierto a su amigo Sting. —Una chica…

Gray llevo su dedo meñique al oído y pareció limpiarlo. No podía creer eso…¿Ayudaba a Sting con una chica?

—Juvia yo…no entiendo…

—Juvia está ayudando a Sting-san a buscar una forma de invitar a salir a Lisanna-san.

— ¿¡Lisanna!?

—Si, a Sting-san le llamo la atención una vez que me vio con ella en el centro comercial, y cuando me vio en la constructora con mi tío y con Gajeel se acercó a platicar conmigo, fue directo al grano y me dijo que tenía interés en Lisanna-san, y bueno cuando corrobore que era un buen chico le empecé a dar consejos de como acercarse a Lisanna-san sin que Mira o Elfman lo tomaran a mal y desde ahí nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos.

Gray se sentía tonto…bobo…idiota…estúpido… ¿Cómo pudo su mente y sus demonios jugarle mal? Se dejó recostar fuerte sobre el acolchonado respaldo y miró al techo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?...Además…le sonreíste de la misma manera en la que me sonreías a mi antes de que empezáramos a salir…

—Porque se supone que era un secreto Gray-sama, Juvia quería contárselo desde el inicio, pero Sting-san le pidió a Juvia ser muy reservada, y tú sabes que Juvia respeta mucho la privacidad y los secretos...y Juvia le sonrió de esa manera al saber que él tenía buenas intenciones con Lisanna-san.

—Juvia yo…—Tomo aire y lo soltó pensando bien sus palabras. —Soy un idiota y un completo imbécil…debí dejar que me lo dijeras pero…

—Cuando Juvia iba a decírtelo le dijiste que no la querías ver y que te daba igual si seguía viendo a Sting-san.

—Juvia yo…déjame expl-…

—Yo…Juvia…ella nunca…—Su voz empezó a escucharse muy bajita. —Ella nunca…te reclamo cuando te infiltraste en la empresa de Avatar…y la dejaste sola seis meses…ella nunca…remilgo nada…ni siquiera cuando aquella mujer te beso.

Gray se sentía diminuto…era una horrenda persona…merecía ser castigado horriblemente por los dioses…Era cierto que él se había infiltrado en Avatar para que la policía y los demás supieran que tenían malos trabajos y sin mencionar que eran una secta que planeaban asesinar al pueblo que estaba cerca de la ciudad solo para brindar tributo a un dios de la guerra, y afortunadamente fueron detenidos en pleno acto. También era cierto que dejo a Juvia sola durante esos seis meses, hablo con ella sobre lo sucedido y se disculpó adecuadamente, pero lo que él hizo al llamarla "una cualquiera" era peor. Se levantó y se dirigió a un lugar abriendo un cajón y saco algo de ahí, volvió a la sala y se puso frente a Juvia.

Y el ruido de algo dejándose caer al suelo sorprendió a Juvia bastante, alzo su mirada azul para encontrarse con un Gray hincado frente a ella y abrazándola por la cintura refugiándose entre su pecho. Y para Juvia era como aquella vez…cuando él se desplomo al suelo llorando junto con ella.

— ¿Gray-sama?

—Perdóname…perdóname…perdóname… —Decía repetidas veces mientras se aferraba a ella. — Perdón…perdón…perdón…lo siento…lo siento mucho…siento mucho haberte dicho…lo de antes…sabes que no lo eres y yo…yo…yo no quise decir eso…estaba enojado…celoso…no pienso claro cuando siento que algo que forma parte de mi vida me será arrebatado de las manos…Juvia…perdóname…

Juvia le rodeo con sus brazos los hombros y le hizo sentir que realmente no estaba enojada, ella también habría reaccionado como Gray si lo viera con alguien más de la misma forma en la que ella se miraba con Sting, incluso le habría dicho en ese mismo instante que terminaban su relación…pero ella no quería que fuera así, ella de verdad lo amaba y también sabía que Gray la amaba, a su forma de ser, pero lo hacía. Ella recargo su barbilla en uno de los hombros de Gray y lo sintió dar un respingo.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió, les gustaba estar en esa posición.

—Juvia… ¿Recuerdas…recuerdas la sorpresa que te dije hace un tiempo?

—Juvia lo recuerda.

—Bueno yo…

Ella sintió como Gray, sin enderezarse o algo, él le tomaba una de sus manos y la llevo hacía su altura, Juvia sintió como el jugueteaban sus dedos y después Gray se levantó del suelo aún sujetando la mano de Juvia para ponerla también de pie, alzo la mano de Juvia a una altura para que ella lograra ver lo que él le había puesto.

—Yo quería…bueno…esté no era el momento preciso en que quería dártelo…pero si no lo hacía ahora, no sabía cuándo lo iba hacer…

—Gray-sama…—Dijo la peliazul en voz baja al ver el sencillo pero hermoso añillo de plata en uno de sus dedos, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y las lágrimas fluyeron a través de sus mejillas.

Por una razón Gray no quería hacerlo ahora, porque Juvia se echaría a llorar, pero no encontró mejor momento que ese. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura recargando su barbilla en el hombro femenino.

—No llores ¿sí?, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar…

—Es que…Juvia…Juvia…ella… —Juvia se aferró a Gray y él sintió las lágrimas de ella sobre la tela de su camisa. — Juvia está feliz…

Sin más que decir Gray se enderezo y le dio un beso en sus labios para después pasar a su frente y depositar otro beso en ella.

—Mañana le diremos al viejo y a Metalicana sobre esto ¿te parece?, de momento vamos a ordenar algo de cenar.

—A Juvia le agrada la idea.

Y sin más siguieron abrazados por un rato hasta que se despegaron para llamar y pedir comida a domicilio.

Por otro lado Gray comprendió que no debía sentirse inseguro con respecto a Juvia, pues era muy obvio que ella lo amaría infinitamente y hasta con los ojos cerrados. También a la próxima vez no dejaría que sus demonios, más conocidos como "celos" dominaran sobre él.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Y bueno, esperare sus sensuales reviews y criticas, no se pasen de berenjena y no den solo favs o follow, dejen reviews a esta alma perdida en el limbo (?)**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
